Banishment ( Kirino - Shindou - Ibuki )
by SilverIllusion97
Summary: Took place in Go (Galaxy). Fifth Sector's comeback with a New leader! They asked Shinsei Inazuma Japan to take part in a tournament for their own lives at stake, and also for the members that weren't chosen and disappeared. About Kirino / Shindou / Ibuki! (my first story! Sorry for the Grammar and the Summary xP And I think the plot is so common -u-a)


Everything is lost.

My most precious friends, lost in the dust…vanished…never be seen in my eyes… ever again.

Only the memories, good and bad, are the only things that I can remember.  
The feelings when gathered around by them, playing along with them, are gone.

This is a nightmare.  
A nightmare I never thought would happen soon.

I couldn't sleep for weeks thinking about the tragic ending of a boy who only wanted to be with his friends, who wanted to stay with them longer than today.

.

Is this a dream?  
If this was, I wanted it to end.

.

I want them all back by my side.

It's no use thinking that this is a dream, because I can feel the pain in my chest clearly.

But why did '_they_' took them away from me? I want them back.

.

I want them back…

.

.

_Fifth Sector_, the one we took down a year ago, rose up again after a frightful comeback that they made.

The people who doesn't concern with Fifth Sector, never knew about their evil doings, it was only us, the people who dearly loves soccer so much, knew about it. They seem to have found a new leader to take the thrown, since the former is now, rather, have always been an ally, who have always thought of setting soccer free from laws.

The New Leader was a terror to all soccer, he was there when the organization slowly falling down to the resistance. He was dedicated to Fifth Sector, so he was frustrated by the action that we made a year ago, that they thought of making us disappear. But, only a number of 11 remained. And one of them was me.

It was a relief for me at first, the first mentioned was two of my friends and I.

But, hearing that they moved on to the other schools who are now safe. My eyes widened in horror. It feared me that the others are not part of it, even my own best friend was not included.

.

After that, the most feared thing happened.

.

They were taken away to the HQ of the Fifth Sector, no visitors were allowed to get in.

and...

they never got out again.

.

But news came out, as said by our dear teacher and adviser, she had a very sorrowful look on her face. She looked unsure to say it to the 3 of us.  
After she paused for a few seconds, she finally said it.

they were now, banished from this world.

In other words,

.

_"they are dead."_

_._

I don't understand why they wanted to go this far. Is it because of us?

Was the actions we took were a serious crime? A sin?  
It saddens me completely.

.

I have no will to play soccer after that.

.

But my other friend who is still with me, made me remember that I should keep on playing soccer. For the sake of the others who died, for the sake of my best friend.

.

So I continued.

* * *

A Month has passed.

A rule was given to us, and the other members who survived. We were ordered to take part in a tournament with the 11 members that were chosen. And if we succeed, we would get something important to us back.

It was a risk that I will take.

My conscience is telling me it's a lie, coz they are already dead. But another is telling me that I should give it a try. Maybe, possibly, that they were still alive. Whatever it may be, I'll take that chance.

Just a moment ago, we finally met with the other members who were safe. They seem to be professionals, but not in the sport that we are about to take part in. Some were only good at Boxing, Gymnastics, Athletics and even Basketball.

_'Why did he chose them?'_

If we lost the match in the tournament, our condition was that we would disappear as well. It angered me by the fact that they only made the inexperience ones to survive.

.

_What's the point in making us survive, when we might disappear from our loss coz of the members we have?_

_._

Our First Match in the tournament began.

I was a jerk to them,

I know that.

I always pass the ball to my 2 close friends, but not to them. Even the one in the athletics who seemed to be working hard, I never gave him the chance until my friend told us to give him that chance.

I don't know, but I can't stop being a jerk that I never wanted to be. I continue on feeling the anger inside of me. I never meant to look at them like they were weak. But thinking about the fact that I would disappear or might not get my best friend back rages me. So I kept on staying behind, to protect the goal despite me not being the goalkeeper, and the supposed keeper is just there, shouting at me to move away.

I didn't care how that keeper felt, all I cared was winning the match.

But he was so determined to block any shoot with his own hands.

.

_It's like he seemed so dedicated to soccer, even if he is inexperienced to the sport._

_._

In the end of the match, we won.

The Keeper was still mad, most probably because of _me_.

I simply looked at him for a moment. I felt bad for it, but shook it off my mind.

...

We won, that's all it matters to me.

* * *

CONTINUE?


End file.
